This invention relates in general to devices constructed to function as handles and covers and in particular to a handle and cover combination for use with a plug-in module device. The invention is for use with a device which has front and back ends and contains electronic circuitry. The device is a plug-in module type device to be used with a mainframe assembly such that the device slides on tracks in the mainframe assembly. When the device is inserted into the mainframe assembly, a plurality of electrical contacts on the back end of the device mate with an electrical connector mounted within the mainframe assembly. The front end of the device typically contains controls such as indicator lights and adjusting means in addition to an electrical terminal strip to which a user can connect wires from other electronic circuits or electrical devices.
It is dangerous for the electrical terminals on the front end of the plug-in device to be exposed. A user, when making adjustments on the front end of the device, may accidentally come in contact with one of the electrical terminals which may carry substantially high voltages. In order to protect against accidental contact, a cover is needed for the electrical terminals. Furthermore, the plug-in module typically fits rather tightly within the mainframe assembly, and it is necessary to have some type of means for grabbing hold of the device to remove it or insert it into the mainframe assembly.
There has been a need in the prior art to have a structure on the device which is aesthetically pleasing and economical to manufacture and which provides a handle for insertion and removal of the device from the mainframe assembly and for covering the electrical terminals on the front end of the device.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems in the prior art.